Random Ficlets
by fortunatefolly
Summary: Domestic fluff for Andrea and Sharon
1. Scotch and Remotes

"Andrea?"

All Sharon received in response was a quiet hum from Andrea, who was clearly immobilized from exhaustion. Sharon raised her eyebrows in response; Andrea was slumped on the couch, still in her suit, staring at the television, which was fixed on Adult Swim. Peter Griffin's laugh was loudly blaring through the living room. Sharon quietly removed her shoes and walked up behind the couch, placing a hand on Andrea's shoulder.

"Babe, what on earth are you watching?"

"I lost the remote, and I'm too tired to get up and look for it."

Sharon's brows creased. Andrea had learned to put emotional distance between herself and her work, but this particular case had hit her personally. Any cases involving children was challenging for them both, and emotional exhaustion always took a much greater physical toll on Andrea than long hours at the office. Sharon bent down and lightly pressed her lips to the top of Andrea's head, squeezing her shoulder, before heading to the kitchen to pour them each a drink.

It was a scotch night for Andrea. Sharon reached for the ice, only to find herself doubling over in laughter when she opened the refrigerator door. The remote was nestled comfortably next to the giant bucket of Ben n Jerry's that Andrea had insisted on buying during their last grocery run. The freezer definitely wasn't the strangest place Andrea had left the remote; that title belonged to their last vacation, when Sharon opened up her toiletries bag in the Caribbean to find their television remote tucked under her foundation.

Armed with Andrea's scotch, Sharon tiptoed towards the living room. Andrea was in the exact same position, only now her feet were propped up on the coffee table. Sharon slowly drew the remote up and in an instant,

"JESUS CHRIST SHARON!"

Andrea jumped in her seat before reaching down her shirt and pulling out the remote. She threw a confused glare at Sharon, who tucked herself next to Andrea and was giggling like a schoolgirl.

"It was in the freezer!"

Andrea stared at Sharon, the hand accusingly holding the remote frozen mid-air. As realization dawned on her, she broke out into a smile. She had come home from work, picked up the remote to turn on the TV, and stood in the kitchen while eating ice cream straight out of the bucket.

"So clearly sticking a frozen chunk of plastic down my shirt was a good idea. You are so mature sometimes," she laughed, pulling Sharon to her and depositing a quick kiss on her lips. As much as she admired and respected Captain Raydor, Sharon was the one who came home at the end of the day, and Sharon was the one who never failed to cheer her up, even on the roughest of days.


	2. Hangover

Sharon felt a smirk creep on her face as she heard the slow paddling of Andrea's unstable footsteps. When Andrea reached the kitchen, she leaned against the wall, giving Sharon a weak smile before slowly sliding down the wall. When she finally hit the ground, she let out a groan.

"What time is it?"

"10:30."

Andrea quietly nodded her head, then brought her knees up, burying her head and shielding herself from the impossibly bright lights that shone through Sharon's sliding doors. She normally loved the natural light in Sharon's condo, but not this morning. This morning, they were torturous rays sent from the depths of hell.

Andrea mumbled into her lap, a garbling of words that sounded like a plea to Sharon about never letting her drink so much ever again. She groaned once more and lifted her head to look at Sharon again when she saw it.

"What the hell happened to your knee?" A bruise, blue and oval shaped, stretched the entire span of Sharon's upper knee. That bruise had not been there when they had gotten dressed for dinner the night before.

"You really don't remember much from last night do you?" Andrea shook her head, and Sharon smirked again.

"Well, someone got really handsy last night, and I accidentally jerked my knee up and hit it under the table."

Andrea suddenly felt her skin prickle with heat, and she brought the back of her hands up to her cheeks, knowing they were probably a scarlet red.

"Oh god. Was I that bad? I'm sorry. You know better than to let me drink so much in public."

"I know, but we were celebrating you winning the case!" Andrea's face twisted in pain as Sharon's voice went up from enthusiasm.

"Sorry," Sharon continued, her voice brought back down to a whisper. "Morales threatened to leave at some point because you were…very appreciative of my outfit last night. He was just messing with you, but still."

"Oh no…"

Sharon stood up and made way her way to Andrea, joining her on the floor. Andrea tipped her head, resting it on Sharon's shoulder.

"It got to the point where every time Gavin noticed it, and it wasn't like you were being very discreet dear, he would pretend like he was hitting a gavel and would shout 'GUILTY.'"

"He did not!" Andrea's face returned to scarlet, perhaps darkening a shade or two from before.

Sharon giggled, remembering the previous night's shenanigans. Gavin's efforts to embarrass Andrea had not worked. With every declaration of a guilty verdict, Andrea redoubled her efforts while shooting daring looks at the boys.

"Darn, I was really looking forward to celebrating properly with you when we got home."

Sharon laughed, knowing Andrea had started the night with some serious intentions.

"Tell you what," she said, handing her coffee to Andrea. "Take some aspirin, get your rest, and we'll make up for lost time. Rusty's away all weekend…"


	3. Set after 3x01

It had been an excruciatingly long day. Two innocent children murdered because a demented, entitled man didn't understand when a woman told him "no." He had unintentionally murdered his own daughter. It was on days like this when Andrea hated the deal making paradigm. As much as she was against capital punishment, some crimes were so heinous, some criminals whose humanity was entirely unrecognizable, that they needed to face a courtroom and allow society to determine if they deserved to continue living.

The day had taken its toll on Sharon, Sharon the mother who could hide behind the mask of Captain Raydor on most days. But not today. Today, Andrea stood in Sharon's office, long after the last of her squad had retired for the day, and held a sobbing Sharon until she was entirely spent on tears.

The car ride home had been silent, with Andrea driving while Sharon held onto her hand and stared out into the city that whizzed by. When they had finally arrived home, Sharon had gone straight to Rusty's room, where he was sleeping soundly. Andrea had come back from drawing a bath to find her sitting on the edge of Rusty's bed, her hand gently playing with his air.

"He's safe, Sharon," she had whispered. "He's safe because of you. It's horrifying to see children suffer because of their parents' mistakes. But Rusty is safe because he found a parent who loved him and fought for him without question." Sharon had looked up, tears in her eyes again, she didn't need to explain. Andrea knew. She knew the deep and unconditional love Sharon had for Rusty, the unspoken sacrifices she had made. Andrea knew Sharon didn't love Rusty like he was one of her own children - he just was one of her own and she loved him as such. Andrea had merely taken Sharon's hand and led her to the bath.

Now she was curled up against her. Andrea was reading a sassy telling of the latest food craze, artisanal toast, in this week's New Yorker, not having the energy to open up any work files, and Sharon, who had tried to read with her while resting her head on her shoulder, had started dozing off. When the essay started to describe the history of toast, Sharon's breathing had started to slow down. Her foot, which had been playing with Andrea's legs under the sheets, had stilled and was now gently resting on top of her shins. And her arm, which was wrapped around Andrea's middle, twitched each time Andrea arrived at a new paragraph.

Sleep, the act of actually falling asleep and then staying in that state, always become a formidable adversary for Sharon after such emotionally draining cases. When the Barlow kids had been kidnapped and the son murdered, Andrea had driven to her condo at 2am after receiving a tearful phone call. Sharon had only fallen asleep that night after being nestled in Andrea's arms, and even then, she had woke up multiple times. Andrea couldn't be sure that Sharon would be able to fall back asleep tonight if Andrea woke her to reposition them.

Still, she certainly couldn't sleep sitting up. So instead of moving Sharon, she just moved herself after discarding the magazine on the night table. She slowly slid down the bed in small increments until she was lying flat, and sure enough, Sharon followed her in her sleep, tucking herself into Andrea's side, head resting on her shoulder.

As she slowly drifted off, she heard the quiet murmur.

"I love you."

Sharon was definitely asleep, but it seemed she was aware of Andrea's presence even in slumber. Andrea smiled, pressing a small kiss to the top of Sharon's head and whispering her own "I love you" before succumbing to her own bought of drowsiness.


End file.
